


The Late Shift

by afteriwake



Series: The Start Of Improbable Legends [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Aquaintances, Funny Rose, Gen, Injured Rose, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Lawrence Kansas, Medical Clinic, Medical Doctor Molly, Mentioned Bobby Singer - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Patrol Gone Wrong, Serious Molly, Taking Care Of A Problem, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Molly is working the late shift at the medical clinic when Rose shows up with a rather...unusual...request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a new series with a connection to "Stuff Of Improbable Legends!" Some of the characters, like Molly, McCoy, Kirk, Rose, Clara, Zane, Daisy and a few others have all mentioned Lawrence at a few points, either in the fics I've written or in the actual game my fic series is based on. And **sideofrawr** and I have talked and there is _sooooo_ much we never got to explore in that game that we want to explore so we decided to do a prequel series to flesh out storylines with the characters. So you'll see some of the similar characters but in different ways and new characters that have only been mentioned or seen in glimpses for special events in game plots (for example, there will be a ton more platonic Kirkrose and McMolly fic, you'll see Zane having interactions with his fiancee from Eureka who was in the game for a bit but didn't know she had proposed to him even though he did, you'll get Khanolly fic where you see why Molly was hung up on him for so long, you'll get to see just what kind of interactions Kirk and Khan had in Lawrence...stuff like that).
> 
> This particular fic was written for Day 3 of Molly Appreciation Week (OMG You're Really Real!) and is based on a sentence starter I had saved (though I lost the URL to the list) that went " _Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?_." I used it farther down in the fic as opposed to the beginning.

She rather enjoyed the quiet of the clinic. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her apartment at Sanctuary or Khan’s cabin, but there was something about the clinic that was similar to the morgue at Bart’s that made it feel familiar to Barts in a way. When she was homesick, she would pretend she was back in London, about to perform an autopsy to help Sherlock or Greg solve a case. It had been easier to get homesick now that John and Mary were gone, but she tried not to dwell on that too much. It didn’t help.

She’d decided to take the late evening shift today for reasons she had forgotten, but it was alright. She was fortunate that she had a pile of papers that some of her students had written that, unfortunately, appeared to simply regurgitate her lecture more than actually give thought to the scenario she had posed to them. Sometimes she wondered if they would ever become competent forensic pathologists. She supposed when they got to the hands-on parts of things and away from the lecture portion of the class they’d see.

She’d gone through what had to be the fifteenth paper when she heard a pounding on the clinic doors that gave her a start. She pushed away from her desk and hurried to the doors, looking out at them. Even though the clinic was open to any of the displaced at all hours, that didn’t mean it was _unlocked_ at all hours. That would have been foolish with all of the things the Seal liked to throw at them. But the only person on the other side of the door was Rose, who looked rather roughed up. She quickly unlocked the door and Rose came in. “I need some chloroform,” she said, getting her request out in between heaving breaths.

Molly gave her a curious look. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”

“I _may_ have gotten into a scuffle and I _may_ have a tall dark and ugly...thing...I need to make sure stays knocked out while I take it to Dean or Sam or Bobby or someone.”

Molly’s eyes widened and she nodded. “I have chloroform but I also have injectable sedatives and a few other things that might do the trick,” she said. Then she took a critical look at Rose. “And then I’m going to insist I take a look at you.”

“I’m cool,” Rose said, shaking her head.

“I insist,” Molly said, her tone a bit more insistent.

Rose looked over at her and then gave her a bit of a defeated look. “I look like shit, don’t I?”

“You look like you were on the wrong end of a beatdown, as my students would say,” Molly said. “Let’s take care of the tall dark and ugly thing and then we’ll take care of you, all right? We can alert Bobby and have him come haul it away while I take care of you. I don’t think he sleeps much anyway so I doubt he’ll mind a call this early in the morning.”

Rose nodded. “All right, Doc.”

Molly smiled slightly at that and went to go get her supplies, and then followed Rose to where she had deposited the creature in the alley outside the clinic. It was certainly tall dark and ugly, and Molly went to work making sure it stayed unconscious. Then she went back inside and got some rope from the storage room to bind it securely with Rose’s help, and when they were done they waited for Bobby to arrive and take it away. Finally, they went back inside and Molly had Rose strip off her torn shirt so she could get a better look at the cuts the thing had inflicted. “Well, you’re in luck. Bobby said they aren’t poisoned and none of them require stitches,” Molly said.

“Lucky me,” Rose said.

“I’ll clean then and disinfect them, and then bandage them up and send you on your way. I have a clean shirt here you can borrow and we’ll just toss this one in the rubbish bin,” she said, motioning to the one that was nothing more than rags now. “Do you have someone who can change the bandages on your back?”

“Lissa probably can,” Rose said.

“Have her check the dressings tomorrow afternoon, and if they need to be changed have her clean and disinfect the wound again and then change them,” Molly said, beginning to gather her supplies.

“I doubt she’ll need to do that,” Rose said. “She may just heal me outright. Her or Adrian. This is nothing for them to fix.”

“Oh, well, then that’s good for you,” Molly said with a smile. “Though do promise me you’ll go straight home when you leave here, all right? No more tussles tonight.”

“Is that doctor’s orders?” she said.

Molly nodded as she began to work on patching Rose up. “It is,” she said. “You need some rest because you have bruises already forming, and I just imagine they’re going to get worse. And your muscles will be quite sore as well. I saw the size of that creature. I have to guess that it was quite the fight to take it down.”

“Oh yeah,” Rose said.

“Well, I for one appreciate it,” Molly said. “I feel safer here in Lawrence with the patrols that all of you do. So thank you for what you did tonight.”

“Hey, no thanks necessary,” Rose said.

“But you should get them anyway,” she said. “I couldn’t do what you do, so I’m thankful you do it for me.” She lapsed into a comfortable silence as she worked, interrupted only occasionally by a hiss on Rose’s part as she cleaned the various cuts, but soon enough she was done. Molly went back to her office and got her spare shirt out of her desk drawer and then took it back into the exam room to give it to Rose. Rose slipped it on and then hopped off the table, albeit a little gingerly. “Well, you’re all set. Do you want me to call someone to come get you? Or call you a cab?”

Rose thought for a minute. “Maybe you can call Jim Kirk? He probably won’t chew me out for doing something stupid like my roommates would.”

Molly smiled. “No, I don’t think James would. He’s done enough foolish things himself.”

“Do you need his number?” she asked.

“Actually, I have it, much to my boyfriend's chagrin. James is a friend of mine,” Molly said. “It’s a rather...interesting situation. But I’ll go call him for you. Come with me to my office and I’ll make the call, and then we can have some tea while we wait, alright?.”

“Okay,” Rose said. The two women walked towards Molly’s office, and Molly knew that if nothing else, she’d have quite the interesting story to tell later in the day about tonight’s events. Perhaps the late night shift wasn’t so boring after all...


End file.
